


Standing to at Sunset

by MockingbirdsSong



Series: Unexpected Allies [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingbirdsSong/pseuds/MockingbirdsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece written in honour of ANZAC Day (sort of an Australian Remembrance Day), all those who have fought and died for freedom and especially those who engage in civil disobedience against dictatorships and tyrancy such as Malala Yousafzai.<br/>It is set in a massive universe that has invaded my head that I am not posting until it is finished but basically features Far Haradrim and Far Easterlings being taught by the Blue Wizards to oppose Sauron and aiding Gondor during the War of the Ring. Ui-thand is one such and was a slave of the Black Numenoreans since before she could talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing to at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Standing to is a common practise that all soldiers stand to for sunset and sunrise so they are ready in case of an ambush it is often adapted to become a memorial time in this AU soldiers from the far reaches of Arda stand-to each sunrise and sunset as they have no one day of mourning as they don't tend to have any date system.
> 
> Fourth stanza of "For The Fallen" by Laurence Binyon  
> "They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old;  
> Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.  
> At the going down of the sun and in the morning  
> We will remember them."
> 
> Final verse of "Grandpa, What Did You Do In The War" by Jeff Cook  
> "He can grow up without seeing fear in my eyes, or know of the terror I knew  
> For he’d not understand - and neither he should - all those memories that hit me anew  
> But maybe some day when he’s older than now, I will tell him what war did to me  
> But with luck he won’t ask me ever again, about wars that never should be."
> 
> Lest We Forget

Standing to Ui-thand’s eyes are on the setting sun over what was Minas Morgal so recently but her thoughts are far away on other nights she had met over her life and those with her especially those who died fighting for a victory they would never see.

As a small child barely old enough to understand huddled with her fellow slaves nervous for those who would be risking a fate worse than death in order to oppose their captors that night, so many willing to give their lives that one day all their peoples children would be free even knowing they could flee and be safe instead.

As a teenager waiting for the cover of darkness to attack the enemy with her companions, ensuring that the sacrifices of those who went before them not be made in vain.

As a young adult during her first time of peace hunting in the half light with friends to feed her people, the heady feelings of victory and survival overwhelming any feelings of hunger, exhaustion and loss for a time.

As a soldier fighting a foreign lands tense and alert for any attack from the outside or the still unknown allies that would prove strong and loyal too many ‘til their last breath, dying in order to weaken their common enemy.

As a soldier standing in remembrance side by side those who had fought and would fight again, many falling in the battle for hope ere the end.

As a beloved aunt of choice holding a child after telling them that a parent would not be coming home, helpless to take away the pain, both hurting beyond any words.

The sun sets darkness comes but knowing that the sun will rise once more turns to the lit halls ‘til then no need to remain in the dark any longer victory had finally come for all.


End file.
